


Leather Anniversary [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Harness, Leather Anniversary, M/M, Restraints, also sexy i hope, boy it was fun drawing those boots, but its kind of funny, cute leather boy, happy 3 yrs to Mars and Long Exposure!, leather daddy Jonas, leather is for 3 years, mitch on a leash, mitjo - Freeform, they so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Happy 3rd anniversary to Long Exposure comic!  Amazing work Mars we love you :)  I looked up anniversary symbols and 3 years is traditionally **leather** and uuuuuhhhh ... this happened. sorry-not-sorry.Comment if you love these sweet babies like i do.
Relationships: Mitch Mueller/Jonas Wagner, Mitjo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Leather Anniversary [art]

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy with all of this except *Joey's face* aaaaarrrgh it just didn't work but I am posting anyway! Because Mars deserves all our love. [Sorry for the smudgy pencil, im a luddite.]


End file.
